Light fixtures come in a wide variety of forms and are made from many different materials. For instance, a common light fixture is a fixture having a plurality of arms extending from a base portion. Typically, the base portion is centrally located with respect to the arms. An example of such a light fixture is shown in FIGS. 1 and 3.
The illustrated light fixture assembly, generally designated by reference numeral 10, comprises a number of common elements. The base portion 12 includes a conventional mounting plate 14 for securing the arms 16 to the base portion. The generally planar mounting plate includes a central aperture and a number of peripheral openings (not shown). A decorative base plate or dish 18 with similar openings and central aperture is used to conceal the mounting plate 14. The mounting plate and decorative base plate may be integrated into one piece. The assembly requires the openings and aperture of the plates to be axially aligned for attaching the respective arms 16 and a support rod 20. The number of plate openings generally correspond to the number of arms 16 included in the light fixture assembly. The central apertures are configured to receive the support rod 20. The support rod is typically made of a metal. A cap nut 22 is fastened to an end of the support rod and serves as a stop to provide the support means for attaching the light fixture assembly to an electrical box in a ceiling or the like. The arm 16 has one end 26 inserted and secured to the plate openings whereas the other end 28 is connected to a conventional lamp fixture assembly 30. Each arm end 26 includes an outward protrusion 46 distally spaced from arm end 26 to serve as a stop to axially position the arm 16 with respect to the plates. Electrical wiring extends from the light socket 30 through the arm 16 to the base portion 12 for electrically connecting the light socket to a power source. The arms 16 and support rod 20 are generally fastened to the mounting plate 14 by means of a single nut 32, and 34 respectively, and washer 36.
If the lighting fixture is assembled and packaged with the arms in its intended in-use position, the light fixture assembly could potentially take up a large area depending on the design of the light fixture. Consequently, fully assembled light fixtures will undesirably take up a disproportionate amount of storage and packaging space. Since there are a large variety of light fixtures available, it is preferred for the manufacturer, distributor, vendor or the like to minimize the packaging volume occupied by the light fixture assemblies so as to maximize the available storage space.
Manufacturers frequently preassemble the light fixture assemblies so as to minimize the overall space occupied by the light fixture. In particular, manufacturers rotate and orient the arms of the light fixture to minimize packaging volume or alternatively, completely disconnect the arms and package the arms as separate parts. Thus, packaging volume is minimized and shelf storage of these types of light fixture assemblies are maximized. However, the end user or installer of these preassembled light fixture assemblies is faced with the burden of completing the assembly. The end user or installer must either rotate the arms to the proper alignment position or attach and align the arms upon installation.
It should be readily understood that the foregoing process for assembling a light fixture imposes a serious burden on the distributor or consumer. It is oftentimes difficult for the end user or installer to accurately determine the proper alignment position of each arm. Moreover, the subsequent movement to align the arm often causes the nut 32 securing the arm 16 to the mounting plate 14 to loosen. As discussed above, the prior art light fixture assemblies 10 utilize single nut 32 and washer 36 to secure each arm 16 to mounting plate 14. It has been found that rotating the arm causes the nut to loosen, which in turn causes a loss of structural integrity. Attempts by the manufacturer to pre-tighten nut 32 exactly so as to allow the arm to move a predetermined amount wherein the nut is fully tightened when the arm is in proper alignment have been unsuccessful. One reason complicating this approach is that the installer may initially turn the arm the wrong way or alternatively, during shipment the nut rotates to some extent wherein misalignment of the arms can occur during installation. Moreover, in the case where the arms are packaged separately, the installer may not have the requisite skill level to safely attach and align the arms as intended by the manufacturer.